


In the Distance Wedding Bells Ring

by MagykFey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes in an oversized sweater, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Pepper is the best bro, Self-Esteem Issues, So fluffy it hurts, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tony doesn't want to be responsible damn it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagykFey/pseuds/MagykFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought they were doing fine. They were doing great! Tony and Bucky against the world. Then Bucky brings up the idea of marriage and Tony doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is kinda a continuation/expansion on letter z from my three sentence drabble fic. Misbird (http://misbird.tumblr.com/) headconnoned with me and now I have this. It should be only two parts and I'd like to get the second part out in a week or so. Enjoy!

Tony never imagined he would get married. When he was little he didn't really understand it. Being married didn't stop silent dinners with his parents sitting on opposite sides of the table. Being married didn't stop Dad from bringing home bubbly young women or, more secretly, young men. Being married didn't stop the fights or Mom from leaving for yet another “vacation”. As he got older being attached to a single person for his lifetime sent shivers down his spine. Even after Afghanistan, after he had gotten together with Pepper, he still couldn't imagine being married. Of course he loved Pepper with all his heart, she was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, but, he couldn't picture them married.

When Pepper left, with a sad smile, a kiss on the cheek and a promise to still be friends, Tony was certain that he would be alone for the rest of his life. Pepper knew him so well, they were best friends, a killer team and good lovers and if Tony couldn't make it work with her then he couldn't make it work with anyone. Until Bucky.

“Too bad you won't be able to wear white to our wedding,” Bucky said, lying next to Tony and toying with the curls at the base of his neck. Tony froze. Panic clawed his belly and he stared wide-eyed at Bucky.

“Wedding?” he squeaked, scanning his recent memories for any time he might have given Bucky an indication that marriage was on the table. He should have expected this. They had been dating for two years. This was a 40s thing, wasn't it? Was Bucky going to dump him if Tony wasn't willing to get married? Tony would never let that happen, even if that meant preparing for a wedding.

“I mean, assuming we could get married. Steve told me that sodomy was no longer illegal, but, I didn't think to ask about marriage,” Bucky murmured, eyes sliding closed so he missed the look of terror on Tony's face.

Tony could feel his heart pounding in his throat as his mind raced through endless possibilities. And thus began the most awkward two weeks of Bucky and Tony's relationship.

Bruce talked about a newly discovered flower which had some biological properties that could help people who were infertile and Tony panicked about whether Bucky would want a spring or summer wedding with lots of flowers. Tony may have started to panic about children, but, he shut that thought down the second it entered his brain. He earned his six month AA pin two days ago and he wasn't going to let potential future children ruin his winning streak. Bucky noticed Tony pouring his alcohol stash down the sink and didn't say a word, just took the cap off another bottle and sent the ember liquid whirling down the drain.

Natasha mentioned running rings around a US senator and Tony's stomach plummeted 73 floors, from the common floor to his workshop. He spent 36 hours straight in his lab, wondering if it would be better to replace one of the rings of Bucky's metal arm with a new Gold-Vibraniumalloy or if he should go out to a custom jeweler and buy an actual ring. Bucky brought him lunch, dinner and breakfast at the appropriate times before urging a whining Tony into bed.

Clint complained about the tower's silverware and Tony spent hours researching wedding plate sets. Thor told everyone a tale about how he once had to help his mother write wedding invitations and later that day Tony collapsed into bed, his hands inked stained and spasming from writer's cramps. Steve made an offhand joke about Tony looking good in a dress and Tony stopped thinking.

He was exhausted, jumpy and had no idea what Bucky was expecting of him. He did the only thing he could think of.

 

___

 

“Pepper, I think I might have accidentally proposed,” Tony said, squeezing his phone so hard the plastic casing creaked. He heard Pepper roll her eyes through the phone.

“Tony,” she started, her tone full of foreboding. “What the hell are you talking about? This better not become a PR nightmare. I thought you were doing well with Bucky?”

“Yeah and then he said something about marriage and all the Avengers started talking about it. Steve mentioned Bucky's ring size the other day and I'm having nightmares about tiered wedding cakes,” Tony whined, spinning his desk chair around the workshop. Dummy bleeped at him in concern as he rolled past. “The worst part is that I don't remember proposing. Or maybe Bucky proposed and I forgot. Could that happen? I couldn't miss something like that. Pepper, help. I don't know what to do.”

“I can't believe I'm helping you with this,” Pepper muttered. “You owe me some nice new shoes and a perfect bridesmaid's dress.” Pepper took a deep breath and Tony waited, tapping at the arc reactor. “Do you want to be marrying Bucky?” she asked.

Tony stilled. He hadn't even thought of that. Did he want to get married to Bucky? They had been dating for a little over two years. They were living together, eating together, on missions together and they slept together. Tony took a deep breath and pictured it; Standing next to Bucky, dressed in a tux with the rest of the Avengers gathered around them. He wondered if Jarvis could officiate and one of the bots could be the ring bearer. It made his stomach clench and his heart flutter in a surprisingly positive way.

“I think, maybe, I wouldn't mind,” Tony said, each word coming out halting and unsure. “We haven't ever talked about it.”

“Talk to him about it. Make it a long engagement if you want more time to get used to the idea. He suits you Tony in a way I never could and you deserve to be happy,” Pepper said, her voice softening and Tony was achingly grateful for her support.

“Thanks Pepper. You'll be my best man, 'kay?” Tony said, thankful that Pepper would read into that and realize what he meant, even if he couldn't say it.

“Damn right I will be. Rhodey will just have to suck it up,” Pepper said, a smile in her voice. “Now go talk to Bucky. And you've got a meeting with the board on Thursday at 3pm. Don't miss it.”

“Will that be all Ms. Potts?”

“That will be all Mr. Stark.”

Tony hung up the phone and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Now he just had to talk to Bucky. It couldn't be that hard.

 

\---

 

“I well- You see, I just wanted to clarify that- I mean, you're great. You're fantastic and I- I don't know how to say this. I mean, well,” Tony stuttered to a stop and slumped, glaring at his mirror image as if it personally offended him. “Well fuck.”

This was not going well. Tony couldn't say wedding or marriage without stuttering and tripping over his own tongue. He sighed and tugged at his hair. Why was this so hard? In the week after he spoke to Pepper he had written out twenty-three speeches, made thirteen spreadsheets, tried spelling it out using post-it-notes, asked Jarvis for help and got nothing, but, sass in return. Hell, he even drew a picture. It didn't help.

Even worse, Bucky had started acting off. He knocked before coming into Tony's lab. He didn't go out of his way to touch Tony anymore. He even spent the last few nights in his own room. Tony wasn't sure what the hell was wrong, but, it wasn't helping his concentration.

What if Bucky had changed his mind? What if he wanted to break-up with Tony and so he was slowing stepping away from their relationship? The questions whirred in Tony's head like flies, every single one made his hands shake and his gut clench.

He pulled at his hair again, until it stuck up from his head. He looked like he had been electrocuted.

“Okay, let's try this again,” he said, taking a deep breath. “So Bucky, I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah? What's up?” Bucky asked, leaning against the door-frame of the bathroom. Tony jumped, flailing and spinning. Bucky had a frown on his face and heavy bags under his eyes. His shoulders were drooping, his hair was unwashed, he was wearing his baggiest sweater and Tony was positive that Bucky was the most gorgeous person in the world.

“Oh hey! Didn't see you there. Well, now I do. I mean, you're right there,” Tony said. His face could have started on fire and he wouldn't have noticed.

“Hmmp,” Bucky snorted, his lips tilting up at the ends as though he couldn't help his smile even though it hurt him. “Yeah, Tony. I'm here. Now what did you want to talk about?”

“Uhh,” Tony said, his eyes darting to look around the room. One of the nails holding up the mirror was loose. He would have to fix that later. “I well- I'm not sure how to say this. I-”

“I get it Tony,” Bucky said and his whole body wobbled.

“Yeah?” Tony asked.

“We aren't working out. It's not you, it's me,” Bucky said and Tony's jaw dropped.

“What?” He squeaked. His lungs were on fire, his eyes stung and he tugged at his hair. “I- I- oh my god.”

Bucky looked devastated. “I don't want your pity. Be level with me and just say it.”

“I want to marry you,” Tony blurted out and froze. That's not what he wanted to say and Bucky didn't look happier. “You are fantastic. I couldn't even imagine knowing someone like you. I'm incredibly lucky. I mean, getting to meet you was a statistical impossibility, though obviously not impossible because you're here right now. And I mean- I never thought I would find someone like you. I always figured I'd end up dying before I hit thirty so. Yeah. And now I don't. Want to die at thirty that is. I just, want to live. With you. For as long as you want. That would be nice. That would make me happy. Pepper says I deserve to be happy. But, you don't have to say yes. You're wonderful. I know you could find someone a millions times better than me, but, I hope you don't. Because I kinda love you. A lot. And so that's- Yeah.”

Bucky was staring at Tony like Tony had just told him he was quitting the Avengers to become a hot dog vendor at Central Park. Tony tugged his hair again, feeling a sharp sting as some of the strands were pulled out of his scalp.

“You don't have to say anything. You can just walk away right now and I won't mind. I mean I will, because I love you, but, don't let that stop you. I thought you might want to know. But I can see that you weren't expecting this and I'll just shut-up now. Ignore me. We can pretend this never happened,” Tony stuttered to a stop, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He knew he probably looked pathetic. He could feel his shoulders hunching and he didn't know what to do with his hands. He was shaking and sweaty and god this was such a terrible idea-

“You never asked me.”

“What?” Tony said, his eyes flying open to look at Bucky's smile. Smiling, that was a good sign, right?

“Tony. You never asked me to marry you,” Bucky said, looking at Tony pointedly, but, Tony didn't get it.

“Tony, ask me to marry you,” Bucky demanded and Tony dropped to one knee. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and looked up and Bucky.

“I don't have a ring,” Tony said.

“I don't care. Tony, ask me.”

“Will you marry me?” Tony asked, staring at Bucky's slow nod with wonder and growing giddiness.

“Yeah. I think it's a sound decision,” Bucky said, dropping to his knees in front of Tony and pulling him into a kiss that left Tony's body shaking, in a good way.

“You are such an idiot. You scared me,” Bucky admitted, his metal hand fisted in Tony's shirt and his forehead pressed against Tony's. It was grounding.

“Sorry,” Tony murmured, running his fingers up and down the metal, fitting a nail between the rings of Bucky's arm. Bucky's body was warm against his and Tony couldn't believe that Bucky had said yes.

“Christ Tony. You started acting all funny and I thought we were over,” Bucky said, his voice shaking as he sunk down, pulling Tony into his lap.

Tony really didn't mind. He tucked Bucky's head under his chin and wrapped his arms around Bucky's shoulders. He grinned, then he chuckled and Bucky peered up to give him a look.

“I just- I thought that you wanted to get married and I freaked out, so you freaked out because you thought that my freaking out meant we were going to break up. God, you and me Barnes. We're a mess,” Tony said and buried his nose in the soft strands of Bucky's hair. Bucky chuckled and sighed.

“Yeah, baby-doll, but, now we'll be a married mess. Now where's my handcuff,” Bucky drawled, playing up his thick Brooklyn accent, like he always did when he wanted to make Tony smile. It worked.

“Handcuff, huh? Darlin' your 1920s is showing,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to Bucky's temple before flailing and grabbing onto the sink to pull himself up. “Seriously though, I've got like a shit ton of ideas for rings and I've got no clue what you want. Come down to the lab with me and I'll show ya.”

Bucky grinned at him and linked their fingers together. Tony bounced off to his lab, dragging Bucky along behind him. After the complete mess of proposing it's not like wedding planning could get any worse. Right?


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out a bit later than I was hoping, but, that because I was doing something very important. *coughs* Super important. *coughs* Writing a winteriron Little Mermaid AU is important, right?
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

“Hrng,” Tony managed to choke out, trying to zone back in on the conversation.

“Let's go with this font for the invitations and seating cards,” Bucky said, poking at page 43 of the horrifyingly large book of fonts the wedding planner had pulled out of her Mary Poppins’s bag of wedding fluff.

“Now, what would you two like for napkins, tablecloths, silverware and table arrangements,” the wedding planner asked, pulling out three more Calculus textbook sized wedding books and ignoring Tony as he whimpered and slumped against Bucky's shoulder.

“Why are we doing this again?” Tony asked, only partially playing up the agony he was feeling.

“Because if it's not you and me making the decisions then it's Steve, Natasha, Clint and Pepper. Excuse me if I'm terrified of what they might come up with,” Bucky replied, running a soothing hand through Tony's hair. Tony whined and nuzzled closer to him.

“What are we doing for table decorations?” the wedding planner asked, tapping her bright red nails against the hard white cover of yet another book she pulled out of her bag.

Tony zoned out again, lulled into a relaxed state by Bucky's magical fingers and the puzzle of how the wedding planner's bag was physically possible. Did the wedding planner has access to Pym Particles? How the hell would she get her hands on something like that? Maybe if he could run a few test on the bag...

“-ony. Tony!” Bucky said, jostling Tony out of his focus.

“Huh?” Tony asked, feeling his heart sink a little at Bucky's expression. Bucky wasn't amused. In fact, he looked hurt.

“Do you even want to go through with this? You're the one who proposed so would it really be such a hardship to, oh, I don't know, try to seem interested in this,” Bucky muttered as the wedding planner gazed at them steadily. She had probably seen all sorts of wedding fights, Tony figured, so she wouldn't be phased until weapons were drawn.

“It's so boring!” Tony whined. “I don't care about what shade of cream the table clothes are, do you?”

“You think I'm enjoying this any more than you are? Absolutely not. That doesn't mean it doesn't have to be done. Now help or get out,” Bucky demanded. Tony huffed and left. He knew the moment the door slammed shut behind him that he made the wrong move.

 

\---

 

Tony slumped against the table in his lab and glared at the silver metal as though it could solve all of his problems and refused to talk. Bucky had been perfectly polite the last few days in the cold sort of way that made it abundantly clear to Tony that he fucked up. Tony didn't understand. He was the showy one in their relationship. It was something Bucky had told Tony that he enjoyed, because it was easier to hide in the shadows if someone else was being a distraction.

Tony was a people person, sort of. He swept through crowds of socialites on a weekly basis, flattering and cajoling until money flowed from their checkbooks into the Avengers Collateral Damage Control fund. Tony was a charmer, he breathed in people like air. So why was Bucky the one concerned about who to invite and what the seating arrangement should be?

“Jarvis, what time is it?”

“9am sir.”

“Call Steve down here please,” Tony said, lifting his head off the table just enough to make himself heard before dropping his head down again with a dull thud.

“Yes sir. Captain Rogers is on his way now,” Jarvis replied, in a tone that was a hair past the line between neutral and exasperated.

“Thanks J. How is Bucky doing?”

“Your fiance has asked that I relay this message should you ask about his well-being: 'Tell Stark that I'm just fine thanks very much and he can kindly fuck-off until he is ready to sit his ass down and help me with wedding planning.'”

Tony groaned. Obviously Bucky was pissed. Tony fucked up a little, he could acknowledge that much at least. Hopefully Steve would be able to shed some light on the situation, because Tony was drifting on the ocean with no map and no cell phone.

“Hey Tony! Jarvis said you asked for me,” Steve said, striding into the workshop. He looked just as commanding in pj pants and no shirt as he did in full Captain America regalia. Tony wondered if Steve had been like that as a little guy too.

“So... What do you know about the wedding planning situation?” Tony asked, bracing himself for a disappointed Steve look. That look always made him feel like he had ruined someone's Christmas.

“Nope! I am not going to be the messenger between you and Bucky. I refuse to be pulled into anymore of your arguments,” Steve said.

“But Steve,” Tony whined, looking up at Steve with his best puppy-dog eyes. Steve remained unmoved. “Steve, this is serious. I know I fucked up, but, I don't understand why. Bucky hates parties. I honestly thought we would badger the government into recognizing that an AI could become an officiant and have Jarvis marry us. Now Bucky is picking out tablecloths, wedding invitations, catering and god knows what else. What the hell has gotten into him?”

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before settling down on a stool next to Tony. “I really think that you and Bucky should be the ones talking about this. You guys are usually the most romantically put together of all of the Avengers, as much as it pains me to say that,” Steve said and Tony snorted.

That was exactly the problem. Bucky was usually so down to earth and, after a life-time of pulling a raging mini-Steve out of bad situations, he was an expert at keeping Tony from flying off the handle. Now everything was flip-flopped and Tony had no idea what the hell to do. Tony was comfortable in his position as the most flighty in their relationship. He was not built to be reasonable, damn it.

“Steve, I'm not asking you to fix our problems for us. I just need a more data on why Bucky is acting like he is. I don't want to go into a flammable situation waving a flamethrower,” Tony explained. This time it was Steve's turn to snort.

“Tony, you would love to go into a flammable situation waving a flamethrower. Don't even try to deny it,” Steve teased, bumping his shoulder against Tony companionably. Tony grinned and relaxed at the contact. He hadn't realized how much this situation was stressing him out until now.

“True, but not with Bucky. He's been burned too many times. The last thing I want to do is hurt him again,” Tony said and Steve gave him a sad smile. Steve of all people understood exactly what Tony meant.

“I know Tony. You two really are good for each other and you will be ridiculously wonderful as husbands.”

“Sure, if we manage to get there,” Tony said slumping against the table. “I didn't realize how much this wedding meant to Bucky. I still don't really get it.”

“I think what it boils down to is the fact that Bucky is nervous and has some self-esteem problems.” Tony scoffed. Some was an understatement. “Shut up Tony. I wonder if the idea of a wedding brings up the same feelings in Bucky that it did in you. You've already had a few weeks to panic and then get over it. Bucky just started panicking,” Steve explained. Tony shook his head.

“Okay, but, when Bucky panics he hides. He drops off the map and comes back a week later feeling better,” Tony said. It had happened more than a few times during the course of their relationship and it never failed to crush Tony's heart with terror. He was glad that Bucky wasn't hiding now, he just didn't know what to do with this new method of Bucky's panic.

“You know he stopped doing that after Cairo,” Steve replied in a soft voice. Steve pulled Tony into a side hug and sat with him in silence for a few moments. “Besides, he doesn't want to run from you. He loves you Tony.”

“I love him too Steve.”  
“So talk to him. I have complete faith in the two of you,” Steve reassured with a smile and a squeeze. Tony leaned into Steve's touch for another moment before pulling away and giving Steve a look.

“I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from Mr. 'talking about having kids on a first date is perfectly reasonable,'” Tony said in a huff, shoving Steve off of him.

Steve scrunched up his face in a ridiculously cute way. Tony could never tell if that face was Steve's secret weapon or if he didn't realize how damn adorable he looked.

“But Tony, it is perfectly reasonable. It's important to have a clear understanding of what each person expects out of the relationship,” Steve protested and Tony patted his face.

“I'm sure you'll find someone that way eventually Steve,” Tony said with a smile. “Now off with you. I need to clean up and then I have a fiance to talk to.”

 

\---

 

“Hey Bucky, do you have a moment?” Tony asked, poking his head through the doorway and sighing.

Bucky was hunched over the coffee table, his head nested beside piles of wedding themed books. His shoulders were curled forward and moving with each low, even breath. Tony walked over to him, making plenty of noise on his way so that Bucky wouldn't startle. He brushed a hand over Bucky's cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Bucky's nose scrunched up and he blinked up at Tony blearily.

“Well hello there handsome. Let's get you someplace more comfortable. Do you want to eat lunch first or would you rather sleep?” Tony asked, nudging Bucky to his feet. Bucky nuzzled his nose against Tony's neck and let out a sleepy sigh. “Okay, off to bed it is.”

Tony guided Bucky down the hall to their bedroom and let Bucky stumble face first into bed as he pulled out a pair of worn flannel pajama pants. Tony rolled Bucky over and started undoing the buttons of his dress shirt when Bucky brushed him off with a sleepy, pissed expression.

“No sex, we're fighting,” Bucky muttered, glaring fuzzily at Tony. Tony's lips slid into a smile and he cupped Bucky's face with his hand.

“I know sweetheart. Help me get you out of these clothes and into something more comfortable, then I'll leave you alone, 'kay?” Tony urged, tugging Bucky's shirt off and tossing it the general direction of the clothes hamper.

“I don't want you to,” Bucky said, fisting his hand in Tony's shirt. “You left me alone all day.”

“I'm sorry and we can talk about that more, later,” Tony sighed, pulling off Bucky's pants and lifting up the pjs. “Now do you want to sleep like this or do you want the flannel bottoms?”

“I want your flannel bottom,” Bucky said, eyes drifting shut and mouth parting. Tony snorted and tossed the pjs aside. Clearly Bucky was to tired to make coherent sense and as much as that amused Tony it also meant that he had to make all the decisions.

Tony yanked the bed covers from underneath Bucky's body and drew them up around him, tucking him in before sitting next to him. He shuffled through his bedside table and drew out his tablet. Bucky shifted in his sleep, pressing his chest against Tony's leg, and Tony ran a hand through his silky brown hair.

Bucky didn't look that much different while sleeping, maybe less strained, but, he was still on guard. Bucky never slept unless he was around someone he trusted completely and Tony was blessed to be one of those trusted few. Even then Bucky was still a light sleeper. It meant that Tony hardly ever got to study Bucky while he was sleeping. It was sweet for a little while, Bucky's soft huffs of air ruffling his hair and his face twitching as he dreamed, but, it wasn't enough to hold Tony's interest for long.

“Hey J, bring up the schematics for the new quinjet on my tablet,” Tony requested, keeping his voice quiet to avoid startling Bucky awake.

Tony spent the next hour running stress tests on various parts of the quinjet and playing around with different metal alloys. Bucky shifted and Tony glanced at the top right of his tablet screen where Jarvis had projected Bucky's vital signs. Tony tugged Bucky's ear, waking him up more fully without setting off any alarms. Bucky snuffled against Tony's leg before letting out a low groan and pushing himself upright against the headboard.

Tony leaned over and kissed his brow, chuckling at Bucky's frown. “Good afternoon sleeping beauty. I would have let you sleep longer, but, I thought you'd appreciate being able to sleep tonight.”

“I hate waking up. I feel like my head is stuffed with cotton,” Bucky grumbled. “What are you working on?”

“New quinjet. I want to keep the speed while adding either another fuel tank, a more efficient engine or both,” Tony explained. “I'm also playing around with adding more weight, but, making it tougher to break, or lightening the load and making it more maneuverable.”

“I'd lighten it. Better to not get hit than get hit and hope the metal holds in my opinion,” Bucky suggested. Tony grinned and typed a note for himself. He loved that Bucky was just as interested in tech as Tony was, especially because Bucky came at it from the perspective of a foot soldier which made for interesting debates.

Bucky's smile dropped and Tony set aside his tablet, realizing that Bucky had remembered their fight. Tony twisted his fingers through Bucky's to keep him from leaving.

“I'm sorry,” Tony said, forcing the words out because he knew that Bucky needed to hear them. “I think we need to have a talk about expectations.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed and slumped, pressing his shoulder to Tony's and squeezing his hand. “I- I just know you like big celebrations and wild parties so I don't understand why you are so disinterested in our wedding. I mean, it's a celebration for our relationship and I thought...”

Bucky's sentence trailed off and Tony felt punched in the gut. “You thought that I wasn't interested in making the celebration big because our relationship doesn't matter,” Tony pressed, wanting to make sure that he knew where Bucky was coming from.

Bucky dropped Tony's hand and rubbed it over his face. He let out another sigh and Tony dammed up the panicked word vomit that was rolling around his head. If that was how Bucky felt he needed to know and he wouldn't know if he talked over Bucky.

“That's part of it,” Bucky conceded. He sat in silence for a few beats before letting out a frustrated grunt. “I know it's stupid, but, I thought- I thought that if I could give you an over the top, theatrical spectacle of a wedding that I could prove to the world that I deserve you. It's so idiotic. I know I don't deserve you. I know it wouldn't really change anything, I still have decades to make up for.”

Bucky broke off with a harsh laugh that bordered on a sob and Tony pulled him into a fierce hug. Steve was dead on with the self-esteem problems.

“I don't fucking care what the world thinks of us. That's why I don't want a big fancy wedding. The only person I need to prove anything to is you and the only thing I'm planning on proving is that I'm completely committed to spending the rest of my life with you. Fucking hell, we could get married right here and I would be happy,” Tony murmured in Bucky's ear, rocking them back and forth.

“Yeah?” Bucky choked out with a watery smile. “That would certainly be a fun story to tell the nieces and nephews.”

“Hell yeah,” Tony said. He grinned at Bucky impishly. “Jarvis, would you mind looking up some basic wedding vows and reading them off to us. I desperately want to marry this man.”

“Yes sir,” Jarvis replied as Bucky gaped at Tony.

“Tony, are you serious? Steve and Pepper are going to kill us,” Bucky protested, but, he was also chuckling so Tony didn't take him seriously.

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you tell them I will cut your balls off,” Tony hissed. Then he popped up off the bed and tore through his walk-in closet. He grabbed a small black box before grinning at Bucky, who was still sitting on their bed in his briefs. “Come on slow poke. We are going down to the lab. Dummy can be our ring bearer.”

Bucky laughed, his face radiant with delight as he let Tony drag him off to the elevator. Tony pulled out his phone and handed it to Bucky.

“Look through those vows and tell me if you see anything you like,” Tony demanded, his bare feet tapping against the floor of the elevator.

Bucky's eyes ran over the screen and laughed. “Geez Stark, this is awfully sappy. I'm not sure I can read this with a straight face,” Bucky said.

“Well I'm not sure I can marry you in your underwear with a straight face,” Tony replied and Bucky shrugged. “Besides, who says we have to keep a straight face. It's our wedding.”

“I like it,” Bucky said, handing the phone back to Tony and striding through the elevator doors the moment they opened.

Tony scrambled past him and started moving around tables and computer screens as Dummy, You and Butterfingers rolled up to Bucky. Bucky patted them on the head and started to explain to the bots what he and Tony were doing. The childish part of Tony's heart squealed whenever Bucky paid attention to his bots, treating them like beloved pets. Most people didn't care about Tony's goofy and unmarketable designs, but, Bucky wasn't most people.

Bucky snatched the ring box that Tony had set down and gave it to Dummy before telling him to go stand in one corner of the room with the other bots. Tony pulled Bucky to stand across from him.

“Ready?” Tony asked, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Bucky nodded and grinned back, ducking his head and peering up at Tony through his bangs. Tony was seriously concerned that his heart was going to grow wings and fly out of his chest, which would be unfortunate.

“Would you like me to start now sir?” Jarvis asked, in a fond tone and Tony was never more grateful that he encouraged Jarvis to program himself emotions.

“Yes,” Tony and Bucky said together and Bucky stuck his tongue out at Tony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together today to witness the joining of Anthony Edward Stark and James Buchanan Barnes in holy matrimony,” Jarvis intoned, sounding like a stereotypical bored priest.

“Really J, really? I create you and this is how you thank me?” Tony asked. He saw Bucky open his mouth to make a snappy comeback and quickly pressed his finger to Bucky's lips.

“Do you _Tony Stark take James Barnes_ , to be your beloved husband knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? Do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with James and support him, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with him, to share with him life’s simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?” Jarvis asked into the quite room, the faint hum of Tony's monitors and robots filling the background.

“I do,” Tony said without a hint of doubt or hesitation. Smiling as Bucky teared up and his adam's apple bobbed.

“Do you _James Barnes take Tony Stark_ , to be your beloved husband knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? Do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Tony and support him, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with him, to share with him life’s simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?” Jarvis asked once more.

“I do,” Bucky said, squeezing Tony's hands tight enough to hurt.

“Dummy, come forward with the rings. No, not that way, Dummy,” Jarvis sighed, as Dummy whirled excitedly around the room. “Dummy, give the ring box to sir.”

Dummy rolled over to Tony, chirping and handing over the ring box. “Thank you Dummy, you can go back to You and Butterfinger now. Good job buddy,” Tony said, making a shooing motion with his hands. Dummy chimed and sped across the room, making Bucky chuckle.

“Please exchange rings,” Jarvis said, waiting as Tony pulled the rings out of the black velvet jewelry box.

Bucky cradled Tony's left hand and worked the solid gold band onto Tony's ring finger, pressing a kiss to the ring after it was settled in place. Tony held out the gold ring he was holding.

“These are made from the Gold-Vibranium alloy I was telling you about. I uh, I actually melted down the Vibranium from my old arc reactor because of reasons,” Tony trailed off, wiggling his toes against the cold concert of his lab floor. “This ring can replace one of the rings of your metal finger. I can do that right now if you'd like, but, it might take a minute.”

“Do it now. We have the time,” Bucky said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Tony's hand.

Tony nodded and grinned, spinning to dig through some drawers for his tools. He was nervous, giddy and his hands were shaking slightly. He found what he was looking for and gave a little victory dance because he knew it would make Bucky laugh. Bucky's laugh rumbled out of him and set the butterflies in Tony gut into a tizzy.

Tony pulled Bucky's metal hand toward him, flicking on a desk lamp to get more light on Bucky's hand. He carefully removed a single plate around Bucky's ring finger and fitted the new Gold-Vibranium ring into place, taking a few moments to weld it together. Bucky pulled away, wiggling his fingers and watching in delight as the gold ring moved smoothly with the rest of the metal plates.

“Perfect,” Bucky murmured, grabbing Tony's hands and squeezing them. “On with the show Jarvis. The sooner we are done the sooner I can kiss this magnificent bastard.”

“Mr. Barnes, I must protest, sir, is not an illegitimate child. I believe the vernacular term you are looking for is: asshole,” Jarvis replied and Bucky burst into gales of laughter while Tony pouted. “Now please repeat after me: 'I give to you everything I am and everything I will ever be. I value our friendship beyond measure. I promise I will never stand behind you or in front of you but always beside you.'”

“I give to you everything I am and everything I will ever be. I value our friendship beyond measure. I promise I will never stand behind you or in front of you but always beside you,” Bucky and Tony repeated in unison.

“ I will listen to you with an open heart and an open mind. I promise to love you no matter what tomorrow brings. I will always be your most loyal friend and your loving husband because you are my heart and my soul now and forever,” Jarvis finished, sounding infinitely fond.

“ I will listen to you with an open heart and an open mind. I promise to love you no matter what tomorrow brings. I will always be your most loyal friend and your loving husband because you are my heart and my soul now and forever,” Tony and Bucky dutifully repeated, trying to repress giggles and tears.

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom,” Jarvis said.

Tony was kissing Bucky before Jarvis was halfway through the sentence and Bucky was kissing back just as enthusiastically. Tony pulled back from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Bucky's and smiling at him.

“Now we're married. It wasn't a big deal and it was absolutely perfect. Now lets go cuddle and enjoy our wedded bliss until dinner,” Tony said and brushed his lips against Bucky's once more.

“Who is going to tell Steve why we have rings now?” Bucky asked, running his hands up and Tony's waist.

“Noes goes,” Tony said, one finger flying up to touch his nose. Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony and blew air in his face.

“Whatever. I'm just going to wear my nice leather biking gloves and hope Steve doesn't notice,” Bucky replied.

“I love you,” Tony blurted out, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling. “I love you and I can't wait to fall in love with you more everyday.”

“I love you too Tony,” Bucky murmured with the sweetest smile Tony had ever seen on his face. “I love you too.”

 

\---

 

Jarvis took pictures of Bucky and Tony's official wedding. Tony's favorite was the one where Bucky was playing with Dummy in the silly 1930s style hats Tony bought for all the bots. You crept over one of Bucky's shoulders while Butterfingers stole Bucky's hat. Bucky's favorite picture was the one of Tony and Steve together. Tony's face was a mask of shock and smeared with icing, while Steve's head was tipped back as he laughed, a cupcake loosely held in one hand.

They held their wedding on the roof of Stark Tower, with Pepper as the maid of honor in a stunning blue gown that matched perfectly with Steve's suit. Natasha was there, photo-bombing like she was a teenaged wonder girl, rather than a deadly soviet spy. Clint supervised Thor's first attempt at grilling, which explained why he left the wedding missing both eyebrows. Rhodey and Sam had a race and Rhodey spent the rest of the evening explaining that his suit was still better because it had more weapons.

It was perfect. Full of laughter and light-hearted teasing, play fights, good food and better deserts. Tony couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt more whole and loved. As the night wound to a close he leaned over and murmured into Bucky's ear.

“I am so glad you told me I couldn't wear white to our wedding.”

 


End file.
